You're only a Heartbeat away
by Angelstars
Summary: AAMRN- Misty has left... Can Ash continue on without her? Is this an original AAMR? you decide, so come on in and r&r! Dedicated to Ark9! Prequel uploaded chapter2
1. You're only a Heartbeat away ~Forgive me...

Heart

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM Pokemon, alas I wish I did, but I don't! I would also like to say that I own the whole plot of this story, but again I don't. The 'Moonlit beach' scene, so I like to call it DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I simply borrowed it and changed it to suit this story!   
Enough with the disclaimers and legal warnings lets read on!

**ENJOY!**  
  
  
~Rated: Pg - This is an AAMRN. ~  
  
Author's notes~ If your reading this **Ark9**, this is dedicated to you.   
Nevertheless, thank you for all your reviews and especially for the last review of 'To Love or not to Love', this one is for you!  
In addition, I would like to Thank Trish for proofreading this story.

  
***  
  
  
**You're only a heartbeat away.**

By A*MON  
  
  
  
  


Ash (18)  
Misty (19)  
  
***  
  
Misty opened the door of her beach house, to make her way down to the mailbox. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she opened the mailbox. _'Hmm…still no letter… that's strange…'_ she thought to herself.   
  
Misty lived on the edge of Cerulean City. One of her favourite wishes had come true, that one day she would live near the sea in a beautiful beach house over looking the crystal blue ocean. She was now 19 years old and had left Ash and Brock over a year ago to return to the Cerulean gym. Her sisters had let the place go down hill and had made the Cascade badge a joke, most, if not all, trainers thought it was one of the easiest gyms out of the whole Indigo badge collection trail. Not any more, Misty had made sure of that!  
  
Misty was worried about the fact that Ash had not written to her for quite some time. The last she heard from him he was headed for 'New Bark' and that was over three weeks ago. She sighed and turned to head back into her house. Entering through her sliding doors, she went over to her navy blue sofa and slumped down on it. Sighing she lifted her feet onto the coffee table and crossed her legs. It was going to be another one of those days where she would feel sorry for herself or just worry about her stupid and annoying friend.  
  
She hadn't been sitting there for long when she decided that maybe a shower would help her feel better. She walked out of her light blue coloured living room, into the lower level en-suite bathroom, feeling too lazy to walk up the stairs to her own bathroom.   
  
It helped a little, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Ash may be in trouble. She mentally cursed herself, why couldn't she get him out of her head, it was so frustrating. _'I'm supposed to hate you Ash Ketchum'.  
  
  
_***  
_  
_Misty had left Ash and the others just over a year ago. The day she told Ash she was leaving had not gone well. They were arguing about who would get to sleep near the fire, it was what Brock always used to call 'The usual disagreement'.  
  
*Flashback~  
  
"Ash, you always sleep near the fire!" Misty whined.  
  
"Tough Misty, if you don't like it, then just leave." Ash fought back.  
  
"FINE! I guess you're going to get your wish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ash, I… I'm going back home. The gym belongs to me now."  
  
…Silence…  
  
"Ash, I was going to tell you, but I…"  
  
"Misty, just leave…" he interrupted her.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"I said leave… pack your stuff and go." He said without emotion.  
  
Misty stared at him for a moment before she picked up her bag and Togepi. "I guess this is goodbye then…"  
  
"Yeah whatever…"  
  
She felt her eyes fill with tears. Not letting them show, she let her anger and pride take over. "Fine, I…I Hate you Ash Ketchum."  
  
…More silence…  
  
"I wish I never met you!" Misty continued.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." He resorted back.  
  
She turned and ran, not even saying goodbye to Brock or Pikachu…  
  
She could hear her name being called, but continued to run through the forest. Blinded by her tears she tripped and fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
*End flashback~  
  
She understood why he had been so heartless. Ash knew Misty wouldn't leave on her own accord.   
He had kept in touch, and wrote to her every week up until now. The time apart from Ash had not helped as she thought it would. If any, it made her feelings stronger and she thought about him 24/7.   
  
Putting on her blue and white two-piece, a white T-shirt and cut offs, she walked over to the mirror to tidy her hair. _'Ah… what a mess…' _she thought as she brushed through her shoulder length red hair. It had darkened a little over the years and she no longer earned the name 'Carrot head'. She was still a little on the skinny side, but had developed in other places perfectly. _'There'_ she thought. Feeling better, she walked out of the en-suite to enter her living room.  
  
Reaching her sofa and jumping down onto it with a sigh, she reached for a magazine on the coffee table, opening it to read the contents. When something fell from it, she looked to see what it was. It was a white folded piece of paper. She remembered it was Ash's last letter; she opened it to read it once more…  
  
_Miss Misty Waterflower_

_26c, Cerulean Waters_

Beach house 2 CE38CCW 

_ _

_15th July 2016  
  
Hi Mist,_

_ _

_It's past Midnight and I decided it's the perfect opportunity to write to you. Yeah, you've got me I can't sleep._

_I just wanted to tell you that I'm going crazy Misty, I miss you! I've turned into a sorry excuse for a trainer._

_I need discipline! I miss your whining and criticisms. I miss your mallet, I even miss Togepi crying in the middle of the night and waking us all. I know it has been your dream to go back to Cerulean and live in a beautiful beach house near the sea, but please… come back to me… Who am I kidding, of course you don't want to come back, you're probably glad to get rid of me, I'm just the kid that stole your bike. Pikachu misses you..._

_  
I need to tell you something… I can't believe I'm actually going to do this… it's a really peaceful night, the moon and stars are shining brightly, and I can only think of one thing. So I'm going to blame this all on YOU, but I think, NO I know I'm in love with you!   
I never knew what I had until it was gone! Wow! Did I just say that!?! _

_ _

_Please… I really need to talk to you, I'll be headed for 'New Bark' Pokemon centre sometime this week, call me! _

_ _

_Yours Forever, Ash Ketchum._

  
  
***  
  
Misty put the letter down despondently; he confesses his love one day and the next he disappears with out a trace. She worried so much it had begun to hurt, she hadn't been sleeping well and couldn't get the thought of him being in danger or hurt out of her mind.  
  
_'Humph… I should be getting on with my own life…why should I be worried about him? '_  
  
***  
  
The sun had just started to set over the horizon. She stared up into the beautiful orange/red sky, thoughts whirling around in her mind had began to make her head hurt, she just wanted to put her mind at ease. Anything to stop the throbbing. _'Damn you Ash Ketchum!'_ she thought angrily. She could hear the waves' hypnotic, calming sounds as it lapped onto the shore. The water always seemed to comfort and relax her.   
  
She sighed once more; maybe a swim would relax her. Getting up from the patio chair, she went in to fetch her towel.  
  
***  
  
As she walked down the path toward the beach, she passed the water Pokemon aquarium. Water Pokemon like Gyarados, and other large creatures resided there. The stories she heard when she were younger always made her think…   
  
_Gyarados have been known to attack humans and Pokemon unprovoked._  
  
Remembering many meetings with the giant of the sea, she wasn't sure if it would have been a bad idea to be eaten alive by one of those giant sea animals.   
  
Her bad luck never seemed to end…  
  
_'I can't believe I thought about that…I'm not that unhappy…am I?'_  
  
***  
  
When she first met the seemingly cute, black spiky haired, brown eyed, Pokemon Master wannabe. He would always break a moment or didn't seem interested in her when ever she would try to confess.  
  
_'Oh well, he had his chance! So what. What do I need a guy in my life for, I'm independent now.'_ She thought to herself. Knowing deep down inside she didn't really want this. She had convinced herself this was for the best, but she wished she never left Ash in the first place.   
  
At least he would have managed to stay out of trouble. _'Oh… there I go again…why can't he just leave me alone!'_  
  
It was getting darker, noticing how peaceful it was around this time, all she wanted to do was swim. She stripped down to her two-piece and waded about waist deep in the calm waters, it felt relaxing and right about now all she wanted was for her worries to float along with the waters current.  
  
She didn't notice someone was watching her while she relaxed in the waters depths...  
  
***   
  
She'd only been in for less than a minute or so when she felt something warm wrap around her. She gasped and jumped in surprise, nearly losing her balance. When someone grabbed her arm, she yelped a little before a hand covered her mouth and held onto her arm tightly.  
  
"Shhh…" A soft voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Misty's eyes widened in fear. She could feel her heart start to beat rapidly, as an arm moved around her waist, and pulled her closer toward his chest. She couldn't see who he was, due to her dazed vision from the shortness of breath, but noticed his face edging nearer to her own. Slowly he moved to kiss her. She responded by kissing him back. Feeling shivers reaching up and down her spine and a sense of comfort, but only for a split second when she realized what she was doing.  
  
Misty tried pushing him away, but he held onto her tightly. She then used all her strength and shoved harder, he moved away, but only a few inches from her. She looked directly into the face of her attacker and gasped in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong Mist? Did I scare you?" he questioned.   
  
She stared at him weirdly as if he were just plain stupid.  
  
"Firstly, what do you mean 'What's wrong?!' Y-you grab me, cover my mouth, and force me to kiss you and you ask me _'What's wrong Mist!'_ Secondly, YES! You scared the living hell out of me! Lastly, I STILL HATE YOU!" Gasping for breath to calm herself, she closed her eyes tightly as not to show her sadness and worry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said calmly.  
  
She sighed as she spoke, "I'm not talking to you".   
  
Misty then turned around to face the other way with a "Humph"  
  
"Please Mist…" he begged walking near to her and reaching for her hand.  
  
"NO! Get away from me…" she ordered. He stepped back from her, she then mumbled through clenched teeth "and get your hands off of me, you jerk!"   
  
Giving her puppy dog eyes, he smirked and let go of her." Oh come on Mist, you have to forgive me."  
  
"Why should I!" she practically yelled.  
  
"Mist, you're not making this easy for me, I know what your doing, your playing hard to get…" he started, but Misty, now fuming, interrupted him.   
  
"I…I am not playing hard at anything… you…you… self-centred arrogant pig!" She pushed past him.   
  
He followed close behind her and just stared while she got dressed, she turned and glared at him "WHAT, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" feeling her blood boil. He instantly knew she was peeved at him and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Have I ever told you you're…beautiful when you get mad and yell like that at me?" he said. Hoping it would do the trick.  
  
Misty blushed. _'Errgh…why does he always do this?' _"Whatever" she mumbled and turned to leave. He ran quickly behind her, grabbed a hold of her, and twisted her around to face him again. "What now?!" she said getting annoyed at his persistence.   
  
"Come on Mist… don't be like this." He said before Misty could argue back.  
  
"Leave me alone… I'm not in the mood for this… please… just get lost…!" She stuttered.  
  
"Oh… you didn't feel that way when I surprised you by kissing you before… come on… you must be glad to see me… I know you can't stay mad at me for much longer" he said with a grin. He then pulled her closer to him. Misty brought her arms around his neck, giving into his persuasion. They both gazed into each other's passion filled eyes, perceiving their desire, need, and Love for the other that emitted from deep within their hearts and soul.  
  
They moved together to meet each other's lips and kissed gently at first, when Misty responded with a contented moan, he couldn't refrain from taking the kiss one step further. She gasped in surprise at first when she felt his tongue gently touch her own, but carried on with their passion filled heat.  
  
They broke away from their heated kiss after nearly 5 minutes of passion filled bliss, to catch their breath.   
  
Misty, feeling light-headed touched her swollen lips trying to savour the moment a while longer.  
  
After a minute or two, she had regained her composure. Still, she would not let that _'little'_ kiss change her mind. She was still angry and had not forgiven him yet.   
  
She removed his arm from her waist and opened the door of her house. He was still at her heels when she walked in.  
  
"Come on Mist, I know you want this… we both do…" next thing he knew the door was headed for his face. Reacting fast he reached out his hand to stop it from shutting completely, "Please Misty… forgive me" he said, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her completely around so that she was now pinned against the door.  
  
"I love you Misty." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Misty couldn't help but go limp in his arms at those words and sighed. Once again, she felt whole in mind, body, and soul.   
  
"I love you too Ash."  
  
Continuing where they had left off from the beach, they kissed passionately while stumbling to make their way toward Misty's bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Misty awoke feeling the warmth on her arms from the suns rays, which was pouring through the partially closed blinds. She stirred from her position and felt another warmth touching her back, panicking she opened her eyes only to find Ash sleeping soundly next to her. _'It wasn't a dream'_ she thought to herself happily. She edged closer to him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating its steady rhythm, and drifted back into peaceful slumber.   
  
  
***  
  
It was past Midday when Ash woke up. Yawning and stretching his arms, he reached down to kiss Misty on the head. "Afternoon sleepy head" he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest.   
  
Misty opened her eyes and looked up into his face, "I thought last night was a dream." She said still feeling drowsy. He smiled and kissed her nose, "I'm here now, and I'm not going any where". Feeling better, she smiled up at him, and then frowned. "Ash Ketchum, you worried me half to death, I'm supposed to be mad at you!" remembering all the pain and anguish he put her through for the last two weeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Mist, but I needed to be with you, so I… umm… it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and I didn't have time to write or contact you to let you know I was safe". He stammered sincerely.  
  
"Do you know what you put me through? I was so worried. I thought you were hurt… when I tried to contact you at 'New Bark' Pokemon centre, they said you hadn't come through there yet… I was so… so…" she sobbed through her tears.  
  
"Shhh… it's alright now. I didn't mean to cause you any pain, but I just had to come here. I _needed_ to see you so badly. I left Pikachu with Brock way back in 'Palm Springs' so you can imagine how they're feeling… I was just so god damn miserable with out you, I just left." He said to her quietly.  
  
"Oh Ash." She breathed and buried her head into his chest, holding onto him tightly.  
  
They held onto one another for a while longer before pushing apart.   
  
They stared into each other's eyes, feeling complete once again. Then moving closer to one another's lips they kissed.   
  
Forever wishing this could last a lifetime over, they knew they would never be apart again.   
  
  
_'Forever more, soul mates and more. Some love lasts a lifetime, true love lasts for more.'  
  
***  
_  
Please review! 

Tell me if you thought this was an _original_ AAMR! Because I have not read one like this before! That is just my viewpoint! Therefore, I would love it if you reviewed this story and any more requests or dedications will be fulfilled!   
  
Tell me if you want the prequel to this story!?! Leading up to when she left!  
  
Again, Thanks to Trish for proofreading this story for me.   
  
I hoped you liked it Ark9!?! Sorry it's late! Blame ff.net for it! It would not let me upload! Wa! 

Angie*^. ~  
  



	2. You're only a Heartbeat away ~Come back ...

ChH2

  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters!   
  
A/N ~ you all wanted a Prequel to **'You're only a Heartbeat away'** so you got one! ^.~  
_Dedications and more shout outs!_ ~ **Ark9**, this is dedicated to you! This whole series will be one massive dedication to one of my favourite authors! ~ Also, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to **PJ84** (Pey) my dream has come true and my story could not be in better hands, but I'm happy it's with you and I am sure it will be a very BIG! Success! So go read&review PJ84's *NEW* story, my challenge, and dedication story: **'Watching from above' **but WA! Wait read this one first! Wa! Moreover, review please! I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you loved the second part of this story! Which by the way to all you newbies reading this story can be found at this address on ff.net ~ [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=330950][1] or just click on my penname A*MON to find it in my bio! ~Angie* ^_~  
  
~AAMR ~  
  
  
**You're only a Heartbeat away ~ Come back to me ~**  
  
_By A*MON__  
  
  
  
_

Ash (17)/Misty (18)/Brock (20)  
  
***  
  
***Viridian Pokemon centre. *  
  
**"Attention, paging Misty Waterflower, paging Misty Waterflower. Please pick up the nearest Videophone." An automated voice echoed through the busy Pokemon centre.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Like, hi Misty! We have, like, some great news for you!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Like, the Gym belongs to you. It's officially, like, yours. You qualified baby sis!"  
  
"Oh… Yeah, thanks…"  
  
"Like, Misty, you should be happy! So when are you coming home?"  
  
"Soon…I have to go, bye Daisy."  
  
Misty quickly hung up the videophone. Sighing she left the booth in search for her friends.  
  
***  
  
She smiled and watched as the boys fought over which of them got to sleep on the bed or the floor.  
  
"Huhmm… I think you have fought enough. I will have the bed and _YOU_ get the floor." Misty said smugly.  
  
Both boys stared at the redhead grinning in the doorway.  
  
"Wha… Mist, you always get the bed. This is so unfair." Ash whined.  
  
"Shut up Ash." Misty growled back.  
  
Ash sprang to his feet and glared at her. "NO, I won't shut up. I have a very important battle tomorrow and I want a good nights rest."  
  
Misty snickered before answering. "You are such a **BIG** baby!"  
  
Brock sighed. _'Great, another round of flirting. I don't understand these two.'_ Putting his hands over his ears to help try and muffle their fighting.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Shut up! No more… please…I can't take it anymore!" Brock interrupted them.  
  
"Please make it stop… Please make it stop… Please make it stop…"   
  
Ash and Misty stared at their older friend, amused as they listened to his mumblings.  
  
They enjoyed tormenting him as much as play fighting with each other. Brock was to easy of a target.  
  
"I can't take any more of _AM NOT _and _ARE TOO_! Please no more, I beg you. Please!" He pleaded with the two snickering teens.  
  
"Chill Brock-o" Ash struggled to say through his fits of laughter.  
  
"Yeah Brock, now that's scary." Misty giggled. _'I'm going to miss this…'_  
  
***  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I should be happy that I finally have the Cerulean gym right? But, I'm not. Okay, It has been my dream for a long time to run the gym and live in the beach house… What about Ash? I may never see him again, and should I tell him… before I leave? So many thoughts...  
  
At least one of my dreams will come true…   
  
Misty Waterflower.   
12th July 2015_  
  
  
***  
  
Sighing she finished writing in her blue diary and put it back into its secure hiding place.  
  
This was going to be a hard decision. She really wanted to take over the gym, make a name for the Cascade badge again. Leaving Ash was going to be difficult.  
  
_'I should let Brock know I'm leaving soon.'_ She thought to herself, before leaving the room.  
  
"Brock, can I speak to you for a moment?" Misty shyly asked.  
  
"Sure Misty, what do you want to talk about?" Brock replied.  
  
"I had a call from my sisters this morning, and… well… the gym officially belongs to me now."  
  
"Congratulations Misty. You're officially a gym leader".   
  
Misty smiled weakly. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"What's wrong Misty? I thought this is what you wanted" Brock questioned, and then frowned as if he realized something. "Oh… Ash, right?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
Misty simply nodded. "How am I going to tell him Brock?" She whispered.  
  
Understanding her dilemma and situation Brock answered truthfully. "When you're ready Misty. You'll know when the time is right."  
  
Feeling more confident and at ease, she smiled and hugged her older friend. "I'm going to miss you Brock."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Misty. It will not be the same without you."  
  
Laughing nervously, she let go of her older companion, and wiped away the odd tear that rolled down her cheek. Not at all Misty-like, to show her emotions.  
  
He smiled and ruffled her mop of red hair. "Cheer up _'red'_ nothing bad is going to happen. You'll see each other again some day."  
  
"Yeah, you're right" she said swatting his hand away.  
  
***  
  
The crowds cheered and roared as Ash's match came to an end.  
  
"Ash Ketchum is our new League champion!" The commentator yelled over the cheering fans.  
  
"We did it Pikachu!" Ash cried, scooping his little buddy up into his chest. "Pika!"  
  
"Congratulations Ash" Misty whispered into his ear and gently kissed his cheek.  
  
Blushing beet red he smiled and thanked her.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
~FLASH~  
  
The cameras and reporters surrounded the two teens, who were staring into each other's eyes. Not caring if the whole world witnessed his first kiss, he moved closer and kissed her back on the lips.  
  
Ash felt the shivers and twinges of pleasure rise and fall through out his entire body when he touched her dainty soft lips.   
  
Winning a Pokemon battle in front of thousands of people and on national TV was a lifetime experience, but this was far better than the thrill of winning a League competition or a chance to be famous.  
  
Not even winning the title of 'Grand Pokemon Master' could beat this over whelming feeling of desire and pure happiness.  
  
Ash and Misty's intimacy not only got a reaction from the reporters and photographers, but from the crowed of roaring fans. Quickly they moved away from each other blushing and feeling embarrassed, hearing the whole stadium suddenly echo with dog whistles and cheers.  
  
Ash gulped and made his way up to the stand of microphones, Misty at his side. "I could not have done this without the help from my friends, family, and my Pokemon. Thank you all".  
  
Fans cheering and News reporters shouting as many questions all at once followed Ash's short speech.   
He didn't get much of a chance to add anything else, as the cheering grew loader.  
  
***  
  
Misty sat alone in their room, thinking about what had happened earlier on. She still couldn't believe Ash kissed her in front of thousands of people and on national TV. _'Maybe, just maybe he feels the same… but I'm leaving soon… I have to tell him.'_ Her thoughts were broken when she heard the door open.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Ash."  
  
"Mist listen um… about before… I'm sorry… if I umm… you know, embarrassed you…" Ash stammered.  
  
Misty smiled trying to avoid eye contact. She felt a little uneasy around him, and the thought of leaving and breaking the news still rushed around inside her head. _'Just tell him…you can do this Misty'_  
  
"That's Okay Ash, you didn't". She replied.  
  
Ash smiled and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Misty spoke. "Ash, I… I have something to tell you…" _'You can do this… tell him.'_   
  
"What is it Mist?" Ash questioned.  
  
_'Oh God, I can't tell him… quick make something up!'_ Looking up into his beautiful shining brown eyes that sparkled with happiness, she stuttered. "Um…I just wanted to say… I'm happy for you Ash."  
  
"Thanks Misty, that means a lot to me".  
  
Gazing into each other's eyes. They didn't notice themselves leaning in closer to one another.  
  
Misty was the first to snap out of her daze when she felt Ash's soft breath on her cheek. "Um… Ash, I really don't feel so good at the moment. Why don't you go back down stairs, I'm sure everyone is wondering where you've gone." She whispered.  
  
"What's wrong are you Feeling alright?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Misty nodded, "Yeah, I just didn't get very much sleep last night. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Are you sure Misty?"  
  
"I'll try and come down a little later, Okay."  
  
"Oh…sure. Night Misty." Ash replied and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.  
  
_'What am I going to do?'_ She kept asking herself.  
  
Falling into her pillow, she let the tears fall freely, and managed to cry herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Misty woke up later than usual, sighing she got out from under her warm duvet and into the chilling air. "Brrr" she shivered throwing on a jumper over the clothes she wore from the night before.  
  
Yawning and stretching she walked out of the bedroom in search for her friends. It didn't take long to find them.  
  
"Misty!"  
  
She heard her name, and turned to see who it was.   
  
Ash and Brock sat in the lobby waving her over.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry about sleeping in so late. I know you wanted to move on today Ash." She apologised.  
  
Ash flashed a smile in her direction and shrugged. "That's okay, we can make a move anytime."  
  
Misty smiled back and took a seat in front of her two companions. "So… um… Ash, where are we headed for anyways?" Misty stuttered.  
  
"I was thinking of taking a break and going home. I think I deserve a rest from training. Right Pikachu?" "Pika!"  
  
"Sounds just what you need Ash." Brock replied.  
  
"Yep!"   
  
Misty was not really listening to the boy's conversation, more like listening to her thoughts. They had been bothering her all night. _'You're going to have to tell him sometime and soon.'_  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"…Mist?"  
  
"Hmm…oh, sorry Ash, I was just thinking."  
  
"K, I asked if you wanted anything to eat, before we go"  
  
"Um…no, but I would like a freshen up before we go, give me half an hour. K"  
  
Ash nodded. Once she had gone he turned to Brock, "do you think she is avoiding me?"  
  
"Wow, this is sudden. Why, because of yesterday and the kiss?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling something is bothering her."  
  
"I am positive she's not avoiding you, but if you're worried go talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to her later. Thanks Brock."  
  
"No problem man."  
  
***  
  
***Viridian forest***  
  
It was late and getting darker when the three humans and two Pokemon decided to call it a night.  
  
"It's getting late Ash, I think we should call it a night." Brock stated.  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me."  
  
Misty walked a few feet behind both of them. She really needed more time to think about how to tell Ash.  
  
"Mist!" Ash called.  
  
Running to catch them up, "Coming!" She called back.  
  
***  
  
_'Brrr, I'm so cold. This is something I am defiantly not going to miss. He always hogs the heat…'  
_  
Ash really wanted to find out what was bothering Misty. _'Maybe I should ask her now…'_ Plucking up the courage to finally ask her, he was interrupted before he even had a chance too.  
  
"Ash, you always sleep near the fire!" Misty whined.  
  
"Tough Misty, if you don't like it, then just leave." Ash fought back. _'Damn… not good Ketchum…'_ He cursed inwardly.  
  
"FINE! I guess you're going to get your wish." _'Good one Misty… always know when to open your big mouth…'_  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ash, I… I'm going back home. The gym belongs to me now."  
  
…Silence…  
  
"Ash, I was going to tell you, but I…"  
  
"Misty, just leave…" he interrupted her. _'What are you doing?'_  
  
"Ash?" _'Oh god no…'_  
  
"I said leave… pack your stuff and go." He said without emotion. _'No! What are you saying fool!'_  
  
Misty stared at him for a moment before she picked up her bag and Togepi. "I guess this is goodbye then…"  
  
"Yeah whatever…" _'How could you do this?'_  
  
She felt her eyes fill with tears. Not letting them show, she let her anger and pride take over. "Fine, I…I Hate you Ash Ketchum." _'No I don't… I love you…'_  
  
…More silence…  
  
"I wish I never met you!" Misty continued. _'Why?'_  
  
"The feeling is mutual." He resorted back. _'What?'_  
  
She turned and ran, not even saying goodbye to Brock or Pikachu. "Ash, what are you doing?" Brock asked.  
  
_'No…Misty come back…don't leave me…please I need you…I'm sorry…'_   
  
"Ash?"  
  
"…Ash?!"  
  
"MISTY, COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"  
  
"Go after her now Ash!" Brock yelled at the weeping boy.  
  
"But…"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Ash ran as fast as he could calling her name repeatedly.  
  
"MISTY"  
  
Pushing branches and bushes out of his path, desperately wanting to find her safe. _'…What have I done? I'm going to lose her…'  
  
_"MISTY"  
  
She could hear her name being called, but continued to run through the forest. Blinded by her tears she tripped and fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
What had just happened?   
  
This was not the way it was meant to go…  
  
Ash could feel his throat throbbing, but still called for her. Fresh tears mixing in with old ones ran down his cheeks onto the ground. Falling down on his knees he sobbed into his hands. "…Misty, please come back…"   
  
***  
***2 MONTHS LATER***  
  
Cerulean gym…  
  
_Miss Misty Waterflower_

_26c, Cerulean Waters_

Beach house 2 CE38CCW 

_ _

_15th September 2015  
  
Hey Mist,  
I know you don't want me contacting you. Being your least favourite person and all, but I really needed to write to you. I hope you're reading this. Just like all my other letters, I guess.   
  
I'm sorry Misty. I didn't mean anything I said. I just want some sort of reply or message letting me know you're safe. Please it's all I ask.   
  
Forgive me…   
  
Yours, Ash Ketchum.  
  
  
'__Another letter… maybe I should get in contact with him… **No!** don't let him get to you, you don't need him anymore…'_   
  
"Misty?"  
  
"Like, Misty? Anyone home in there?"  
  
"Misty?" *Sigh* "She has totally spaced out again Daisy." Lilly told her older sister over the intercom.  
  
"Another letter?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"You got it."  
  
***  
  
Ash sighed. "Pikachu, I don't understand it. It's been two months and still no reply or word from her."   
  
Pikachu looked up from his Ketchup bottle sensing his friend/trainers discomfort. "Pika, pika…"  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Ash, will you stop being so stubborn and go to Cerulean." Brock sighed.  
  
"But Brock, I just can't up and leave. What about…um… well…my um..." Ash stuttered trying to rack his brains for an excuse why he couldn't go to Cerulean. The truth was he was scared and didn't want to upset her more than he had already.  
  
"What Ash?" Brock replied sarcastically.  
  
"You don't understand Brock. So just…stop already." Ash resorted and left the room.  
  
Brock sighed again, looking down at the little yellow mouse Pokemon holding tightly onto the Ketchup bottle. "I don't understand him sometimes Pikachu. How long will it take him to realize he's in love with her and can't live without her?"  
  
"Pikachu, pika, pika."  
  
"I hope so too Pikachu."  
  
***  
  
_AshK@leauge.co.ja ~ message direct: - I AM FINE AND I STILL HATE YOU.  
  
Sent by: - MKW@ceruleongym.com_  
  
Ash smiled when his message appeared on his screen of his new Pokedex T2000.   
  
"She's fine, but still hates me. She can't stay mad at me forever… what do you think Pikachu."  
  
"Pika, pika" his little buddy shrugged.  
  
"At least I know she reads my letters." He replied brightly.  
  
***  
  
***1 year 1½ months later*  
  
**Packing up his sleeping bag as quietly as possible, so as not to wake his sleeping friend and Pokemon. Ash took two letters out of his pocket and set one of them next to his friends. _'They'll understand why… I have to see her… I need her…' _He thought, staring at the remaining letter in his hands.   
  
With one last look at his two sleeping companions, he smiled and walked deeper into the darkness of the forest. He had a long journey ahead of him. At least a two week hike to Cerulean.  
  
_'I can't live without her anymore… face it Ketchum, you've got it bad.'  
  
_Brock opened one of his eyes and smiled at the little electric mouse. Watching his younger friend leaving quietly. "It's about time. Hey Pikachu." He whispered.  
  
"Pika" The yellow mouse sighed.  
  
  
***  
  
To be continued…  
  
WOW! Do you understand why I brought out the 'Second chapter' of this story first now? Well anyhow, please review! I really like those! ~Tell me you want more! ~   
  
Newbies, reading this story can find the next bit of this story at this address on ff.net ~ [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=330950][1] or just click on my penname A*MON to find it in my bio! ~Angie* ^_~**'You're only a Heartbeat away'  
  
**There will be a sequel to this and I am planning to combine both these stories together soon! But until then I hope you enjoyed reading this! I loved writing this, so please be nice! ^_~ and review for me!

So, not original again, but come on it's an AAMRN! That's all that counts! lol!  
  
Ark9, I hope this is not embarrassing you! ~ The _'Trilogy'_ I like to call it, when complete is dedicated to you! ~  
  
PJ84, Thank you for making my story! I am so pleased you took it! ~ **'Watching from above'** is an AAMRN, my talented friend has written and it is very good! ~ So go read and review that one too! But remember to review this first! Wa!  
  
Thank you! Angie* ^.~   
  
~Ash and Misty romance lover forever always! ~

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=330950



End file.
